Its Raining Cats and Dogs
by DavRin
Summary: our favorite trio is back for some adventure. Strauss found herself trapped in a cabin in the midst of a crazy thunderstorm. and guess who she found there.. right! Rossi and Reid. they will eventually spend a night or two together, but under what circumstances? R and R please
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: hello my friends, i have some news, i still don't own CM nor its characters. i still don't profit from it. so, nothings change really ;)**  
**sorry about those whose been asking for a sequel for my "between shooting flames" honestly, i got it all ready but this came through first. so let me know what you think okays?**

Angry rain poured in every possible surface that it has access to, soaking every little available space with heavy raindrops. Meanwhile up in the sky monstrous thunders follow the scary lightning shooting every now and then. A wide eyed Erin Strauss is driving her way down a secluded hilly area where the director celebrated his advance retirement party, she leaned to the dashboard willing herself to see beyond the heavy droplets of rain beating against the glass, even the wiper could not seem to perform its function properly, instead of wiping the water to provide clearer vision it seems to be marring and blurring the driver's sight. As the hill itself is a good 2 hours drive from the nearest sign of civilization its impossible for Erin to make a stop to let the storm pass, the fork-like roads are not helping either she cast another glance to her cell phone to see if she is within signal's range to at least let anyone know her location, negative.

''_I didn't even enjoyed the party, dammit!'' _

Erin muttered under her breath. She noticed that the car's mirrors is well fogged up by her own breathing thus indicating that outside the comfort of her auto's heater is hell-cold, she shuddered involuntarily imagining the biting cold seeping through her bones, diverting her imagination away from believing that too much carbon dioxide can poison and suffocate a person eventually .

The engine gurgled, emitting a sickening sound and before she really understood what the sound meant, the car stopped.

''_oh God no, not here. Not now!'' _

She exclaimed helplessly, still trying to turn the ignition and stepping on gas and clutch attempting to turn the engine back to life. However passionately she tried, it fails. Erin sat inside her car with her arms wrapped around her body shielding herself from imaginary rain, wishing that another visitor from the party is going to pass by and realize that it's her, and would offer her a lift. Hell, even the insufferable David Rossi would be welcome to drop by at this very moment she thought. She winced as another lightning shot through the sky and thunder followed; she is not really fond of those two even as a kid. She's not scared, of course she's not. She can only imagine a psycho killer banging on her window with an axe or chainsaw or perhaps those crazy mutant looking creatures from that fucking ''wrong turn'' movie that streamed on the cable the other night, she gripped her neck as she nervously checked the door locks. Okay, she's scared.

''_okay, that's it! You're getting out of here Erin.''_

Gathering her belongings and her courage and stuffing them all in her bag, she got out of the car, the rain instantly soaking her from head to toe, thankfully, she is wearing a manageable 3 inches heels than those killer stiletto's that she seriously considered wearing earlier and a not so hard to manage LBD (little black dress), she looked around and realized that she is not familiar with the place, she might have turned the wrong way (oh lord almighty..Turned wrong? Shit! Wrong turn! Double Shit!) On her way down.

Great! Now, she's rain soaked, alone, cold, and lost.

Despite the fear threatening to creep from behind her consciousness, she fought hard to keep her presence of mind intact and kept on walking as far as her feet could take her. And like an answered prayer, from a distance she saw a log cabin complete with a smoking chimney and a warm glow from the fireplace.

''this is like fucking Hansel and Gretel! Here I am a Gretel without Hansel. But witch or no witch, I won't die out here.''

She exclaimed through chattering gritted teeth.

She crossed the distance from the path in the woods to the front door of the house with many many apprehensions, but physiological needs outweighed the logic in the section chief's mind.

She knocked.

The door creaked opened as she was halfway through her series of frantic knocking, she got the surprise of her life as she stood inches away from the last person she expected to see that night, perhaps more so than seeing one of those ugly faced sonsabitches cannibals in the movie.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: still poor because i don't own CM, no profits but having such a good time writing this baby ^_^  
read and review my lovelies, and this is my meaning of ASAP updating..i'm not sure i can keep up with this but as long as the characters keep talking to me, it wont be a problem. enjoy!**

Standing awkwardly wrapped in a thick blanket and wearing a rather loose shirt and an absurdly loose faded stone washed jeans in front of the door, Spencer Reid with his hair still dripping wet and sticking to every direction looked as if he just saw Albert Einstein wearing Santa's outfit who grew a third head and a unicorn wing, riding a flying midget pig in an armored suit. In other words, what he saw, he most definitely did not expect, it wasn't entirely impossible but the chances for it to really happen is very slim.

Although Erin is glad that it isn't the witch who opened the door to usher her to her own death via boiling cauldron, she can't deny the fact that this is remotely very far from what she expected, or if she really did expect anything, this doesn't even count as one of her expectancy.

_"Ma'am, chief Strauss, you're soaking wet, come in.."_

Erin gladly stepped in and hurriedly moved closer to the fireplace that looked like it has just been stoked, she warmth slowly seeping under her skin, kissing her cheek and perhaps bringing back the lost color, she looked around and was about to asked if Reid owned the place but when she saw the clothes rack behind the sofa near the fire with what she assumed to be his wet clothes, he knew that like her, he just found the place in sheer dumb luck.

_"Uh, Ma'am, I'm not comfortable seeing you blue because of cold, they have hot bath here, thankfully, the bathroom is to the left far end and some old clothes are in the cabinets there. I'll go make us some soup."_

Erin is just too cold and inevitably still shivering to process the words or to entertain the questions in her mind so she just nodded and for the first time in her life, followed an order from a subordinate. She found the wide bathroom easily and hurriedly locked the door, dying to remove the dress that clings in her wet body, so she undressed quickly as she stripped down to her underwear, she examined the bathroom, it was tastefully engineered for a cabin, the place looked rather fancy, the bath tub is walled with whole logs and just varnished letting the real beauty of the wood surface, a shower curtain hangs above to cover the occupant, on the other side of the room is what looks like a walk in closet, very convenient for couples who would want to shower and dress simultaneously to avoid being late in holiday parties, between the tub and the walk in closet is a his and her sink sharing a rectangle cut mirror, she stood in the middle of the room and watched herself in the mirror, she looks awful, her mascara cascaded down her cheeks making her look like a crying lady in some funeral Erin irritably wiped it of her face, she continued staring at the mirror when the door to the walk in closet swung open and produced a mirage of the devil that disguised himself as a rather surprised David Rossi.

_"David!"_

Erin looked at Dave with disbelief and shock then she looked down at her self and covered her chest to resemble some decency as she ran for her life towards the bath tub and drew the curtain abruptly. In the middle of confusion and distress, Dave smirked and strode towards the middle of the room where Erin stood just a while ago with an amused look on his face rubbing his stubble in the process.

_"What are you doing here Strauss?"_

_"Get out Dave! I'll tell you about it later, just get out!"_

She shouted desperately sounding irritated and unbelievably ashamed.

_"Fine..."_

Rossi growled, he really couldn't understand why she would react like some high school virgin. After all, she was in her underwear when he saw her and he didn't even had time to stare because he was shocked out of his wits.

_"Just get the hell out Rossi!"_

_"Don't get your silk panties in a knot **Bella**; I have seen you a lot more naked than that. Hell, I did more than just SEE."_

Erin violently turned the shower on to muffle the noise of her groan; she can't believe this has happened to her.  
Rossi strode towards the bathroom door with diabolical grin; this night could just very well be heading into a more interesting event than it started, he shook his head remembering her body only 1/8 covered with pieces of cloth that she passed as underwear..  
Oh Lord Almighty, a damn looking woman. Like a fucking wine that gets better and better with age.

Then, he remembers the worst thing that he could ever remember at the moment.

_"Holy Shit! Spencer is here with us..."_

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**_disclaimer: i still don't own CM.. *sigh* when will i ever? ^_^_**  
**_ i am so sorry for the delay, but i did some contemplating as to where i want this story to go. btw, thank you for the fabulous comments ;) you guys are amazing._**

**_inbox: to you dear reader who shall remain nameless, you're lack of eloquent word for the mistake that you have pointed out ie: "annoying" lead me to believing that you are in your teen years, the lack of grace to correct my "future-present transition" did not really offend me, i have been corrected by people a lot more diplomatic than you are.. than you anyway for the review..if my fanfic really does rile you, please discontinue reading..thank you :)_**

**_ahhh youthful arrogance_**

**_okay, lets roll!_**

"Sending Erin Strauss into the bathroom while I'm inside isn't so genius, is it Reid?"

Spencer almost dropped the hot casserole with heated canned tomato soup; his eyes darted towards the hallway leading to the bathroom, biting his pale lips as he looked back at Rossi who sat in the sofa facing the fire with his back against the dinning table leaving Spencer clueless of the expression written in the senior profiler's face.

"Is she… Is she O—okay?"

"What do you mean is SHE okay?! You think I drowned her in the tub?"

Rossi twisted his body to be able to glare at Spencer properly; the boy genius looked slightly appalled upon hearing the last sentence and Rossi has to groan, Reid honestly thought that he'd kill Erin in cold blood inside a cabin bathroom, to be honest, if he'd ever lay a hand on her inside that fucking bathroom it would be in a very creative way given what he saw just a while ago, he turned his back again to hide glee in his smirk as he remembered the earlier encounter.

"Anyway, what is she doing here kid?"

"If by "she" you mean me, David…"

Both Reid and Rossi looked towards a comfortable looking Section Chief Erin Strauss wearing a cream colored cotton pants and a navy blue sweatshirt that both fitted her like she own them while Reid looks like a clothes hanger in his over sized everything and Rossi wear a fine fitting jeans but a ridiculous long shirt that makes him look shorter. Erin walked over to the window and watched the storm double and continue to lash out its anger on the roof and trees, two pair of eyes followed her every movement, both unable to form coherent statements.

"Who else would I mean Erin? A bikini clad vixen?"

David Rossi couldn't just stop himself from teasing Erin and he let out a triumphant smile as he saw Erin's back muscle tensed and he will give his right nut to just see the blush creeping in her cheeks right now. Erin swallowed hard, the bastard couldn't just hold his tongue to save his own life, David Rossi was and still is the perpetual thorn and pain in her ass, when he retired some 30 years or more ago, she has to admit that it quite hit close to home, she was so use to having word battles and spar with him in every chance they get but, she got used to the absence and she adapted marvelously, climbing her way to the food chain of the FBI boys club, crushing balls and skulls with her Prada stilettos on the way up, faster than the paranoid Jason Gideon, maniac Max Ryan and of course the devil David Rossi could ever have done. But it seems that the universe conspired once again to drive her crazy (both in good ways and bad) by sending SSA Rossi back to her way. Gideon and his sensitivity and will to sweep her off her feet and Max groping her breast and ass ALL the time, THAT, she can handle. But this is just TOO much.

"The heavy rain got me lost on my way down, and my trusty car died on me. I decided to not die out there, luckily I found this place. You however doctor Reid, I don't think I saw you at the party how come you are here?"

Reid stopped fiddling with the utensils and looked up to Erin, this is the first time that he saw her barefoot, he is so used to seeing her in at least 3 inches heels and seeing her now stomping along in a cabin with no heels or slipper at all gave her a certain warm glow, almost maternal.

"I.. I… Rossi asked me to pick him up. His car broke up there ma'am."

"How did you find your way here?"

"Like you, we got lost and decided to spend the night somewhere. Reid's car didn't die on us, its there at the back but we found this place lucky enough for shelter."

Erin just nodded and walked towards the table and touched the bowl containing the soup.

"Are we supposed to eat this?"

"Yes ma'am. Un-unless, you don't like it?"

"Oh dear no! I'm rather famished by all the walking under the rain business."

Right there, Erin just sounded like a mother not wanting to upset her son. That made Rossi stood up from his seat and took his place silently in the dinner table. The awkwardness of the situation is causing too much tension, three very unlikely people to share a meal sat before each other in a dining table neither of them bought, under the roof of a house that none of them owned.

"I thought you left early Erin; I didn't saw you after dinner"

"If you must know, I avoided the bar counters some time ago David. And it so happened that you like hanging out there."

Erin mentally cursed herself to reveal too much of her personal life to David and Reid, Rossi just nodded, avoiding anymore topic that would cause her distress.

"Uhmm, how are we gonna pay for the broken window in the back Rossi? And the foods and the electricity and the clothes and the….."

"Slow down kid, we are the FBI we can find out who owns the place and explain everything and the broken glass could be…."

"You broke a window? What the hell David?"

"Oh Erin, if I didn't broke that glass you and your lovely ass wont be sitting here and eating warm soup so shut up."

"Yes and this is still trespassing!"

"So you'd rather die out there? How convenient."

Erin lifted her chin in an indignant way.

Spencer Reid squirmed in his seat feeling the tension fly from both of the people sitting on both his side, he fiddled with his cut on the finger that he got while opening the canned soup, Erin being a mother of three is rather hawk eyed to those kind of accidents no matter how hidden noticed the blood seeping from the cut.

"Spencer did you cut your self?"

Without even examining her words, Erin called Dr. Reid with his first name; it didn't come out awkward, rather tenderly. Rossi looked at Reid's right forefinger and saw what Erin meant. Erin extended her hand and reached towards Reid's hand and examined the wound.

"David, I think I saw a first aid kit back there in the bathroom, could you please fetch me the necessary things?"

She asked Rossi without looking at him and Rossi, without seconds thought stood up and headed towards the bathroom.

"Guys, its nothing, its just a cut.."

Rossi looked back at Erin and Spencer, and felt something he couldn't fathom, which is bad by the way, never a trust a feeling that you could not explain.

"Did you wash it Spencer?"

Erin asked in a silent but comforting voice, almost soothing. Her hands felt warm wrapped around Spencer's right hand. Reid felt a tug in his heart, almost painful, he has never been taken cared of by his mother for a long time and a motherly care and attention on a stormy night is very welcome.

"Erin would you be needing this ointment thing?"

Rossi's voice dragged Spencer back from his reverie; Erin raised her head and sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Men!"

Erin exclaimed in an exasperated note, not noticing the awkward look on Spencer's face.

"Just bring it here David! Bring everything."

Erin shouted towards the bathroom.

"So I'd be bringing back the ones that you don't need? Nah uh...no way!"

Rossi shouted back.

"Then don't be such a moron and bring what you think is needed!"

Reid's wound might as well heal itself before Erin and David would stop quarrelling.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: still don't own CM. sorry sorry sorry guys for the late updates, as I can see so far that is the only complain.. Please bear with me as I am in the process of writing something that I would eventually submit to a local paper, thus impending my updates here. Thank you for the awesome reviews, keep 'em coming. ;)  
oh, by the way, I decided to bring some new characters to make our story more fun… enjoy **

"_Would you two mind taking that damn finger away from the bowl? I'd love to continue eating that soup without blood on it, thank you very much."_

Rossi walked back towards the dinning table where Erin seems to be choking Reid's finger to presumably stop the bleeding, He can see the terrified look on the kid's face as Erin made fuss over the otherwise relatively small cut, he knows that Reid isn't use to people catering to his needs like he's the prince of the fucking Timbuktu.

Erin briefly awarded Dave with a once over look and returned her attention to the offended finger she is currently tending to, but she has to give him credits for bringing the necessary stuffs that is needed, even though the man acts like a moron, she know he isn't one. Dave sat back to his chair and continued eating and stared at the plates of Spencer and Erin pushed somewhere in the middle of the small table to make space for Spencer's whole arm.

"_Uh—ma'am please it's just a scratch. Lets- just-let's just eat."_

"_Shush! We don't even know what variety of bacteria live in this place; I don't want you getting infections…and call me Erin."_

Erin started to wrap Reid's finger with inch wide aseptic medical gauze and secured it with a plaster as the rain beats harder against the window pain and the roof.

"_No need to fuss Erin, The kid was shot many times; he'll live through that cut."_

"_Too late for that Dave, I just finished mummifying his finger, see?"_

"_Oh, rest in peace then..."_

The meal continued silently with the exemption of the nasty looks David and Erin keeps throwing at each other and the growing misery on Spencer's face. After the fiasco at the dinning table, the three gathered near the fireplace and each found a nook for themselves respectively which, given by the only furniture near the fire is the sofa, so the three sat side by side in an accompanying silence, but not for long…

All the lights died and Reid felt Erin beside him tensed up a bit as darkness engulfed everything and everyone inside the little cabin.

"_Are you okay Erin?"_

Erin didn't answer for the lack of better explanation for her fear of darkness. Reid touched her hand and found it shaking a bit; he steadied her hand with his, after their eyes adjusted to the darkness with the help of the fire in front of them.

"_Hey why don't we play something just to pass the time?"_

"_Oh honestly David? Isn't that a bit too inappropriate for your age?"_

"_Don't go there Erin, not with the fucking age! I'm just a couple of years older than you!"_

"_Couple?"_

Erin raised her eyebrows questioningly as she turned her head towards David, silently thanking that Spencer hasn't let go of her right hand and avoided the urge to slap off the smug look on the devil's face.

"_Fine, 5 years.. So what? Are we playing or not? Reid?"_

"_Depending on what are we playing I guess."_

"_We'll play, something like the 20 question game.. What do you think?"_

"_I don't see any harm on that, Erin?"_

Reid gave Erin's palm a little convincing squeeze, and Erin smiled and gave Reid a tender smile, Sitting between Rossi and Reid, she felt warm in the core, not just on the outside but something that came from inside, its like for the first time in her life, she felt protected and that she is not alone. No matter how strange the situation is, no matter how awkward Spencer Reid is, and no matter how fucking annoying David Rossi is, this… this felt like HOME.

There are no better ways to explain this feeling other than "You have gone lost your marbles woman!" but Erin who just came out of the rehab, a broken marriage, a nasty divorce and children whose trust she is still yet to gain, again, having "friends" no matter how unconventional, is still something.

"_Okay, I'll start… Is Lila Fisher your first kiss Reid?"_

Reid gulped the tension that suddenly jumped on his throat, having Erin Strauss inside the same room and Rossi mentioning the incident where he kissed or was kissed by a potential target on the job was so stupid. He didn't even know how Rossi learned about it when he is not around at that time and it was Gideon instead of him.

Erin sensed the anxiety of the boy genius, now it was her time to give Spencer's hand a warm and tender press.

"_Don't worry Spencer, I know ALL about that. Agent Greenaway is rather a detailed reporter on her written reports than in verbal."_

Rossi gave out a hearty laugh as he watched Reid paled under the presence of Section Chief Strauss, the entwined hands not getting out of notice.

Some long time ago, he must admit that he did loved the blonde goddess or if truth be told, he is still in some remote parts of his heart, is in love with her. But things got so complicated and it will continue to become complicated if they both gave it a go. Spencer Reid on the other hand was left to him by the great Jason Gideon via motherfucking letter, he might as well send the kid on a lily basket on his doorstep so, yes, he has been taking care of Jason's protégée' since the old cuckoo decided to hit the road. And along the way, he did learn to love Spencer like the son that he always wanted. And now, seeing Erin and Spencer holding hands and providing comfort and solace to each other is too much of what his heart can handle.

Eventually, the game didn't continue as sleep and exhaustion caught up with the three of them. Rossi pulled a duvet from behind the sofa and he laid it covering Spencer whose head is laid on Erin's shoulder and Erin's right arm wrapped around Spencer's shoulder, he sat himself comfortably beside Erin and he snaked his arm around her waist as he succumb to his long delayed sleep.

David Rossi woke up to a very familiar cold barrel of a shotgun an inch away from his face, the unmistakable smell of gunpowder and iron is enough to wake him from his groggy state.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: hullo **** I still don't own CM but good news is I have a very soon update, this is my kind of consolation for the late update… here's the promised new characters. I hope you'll love them as much as I did. Reviews please and let me know whatcha guys think. Oookays?**

David opened his eyes and found himself staring directly to the insides of a dark hole which is also known as the long barrel of a trusty old shotgun, he blinked furiously willing the little milky annoying things swarming in his eyes to go away to be able to see clearly the person who seems to be having him hostage. He is relatively calm considering the situation he is in, actually, he's been on this side of possibly all variety of ammunition ever created by man so, there is nothing new here, until he realized that he couldn't feel Erin's warm weighed pressed against his side and her head is missing from his slanted shoulder, he let out an involuntary squirm in an attempt to feel Erin or Spencer on the sofa beside him but it was empty.

"_Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your brains out!"_

Came the gruff voice of the man behind the shotgun who now came to view, the voice came with a body to match it. A balding head and a salt and peppery mustache with a 3 to 4 day overgrown beard, he is wearing a red checkered cotton polo shirt and a tattered stone washed jeans, the man is neither lanky nor fat, he has strong arms and a mountain mans leg and a grandfatherly round belly.

David could only think of the first reason he could ever say

"_You don't want to ruin your wife's sofa?"_

The man laughed and lowered his gun and scratched his beard and spoke in an almost conversational and sunny voice.

"_Ah... a married man."_

Dave nodded dumbly, because at the moment he felt real dumb. He swallowed in relief as he saw that the old man is more interested in pleasing his wife than blowing his head off of his shoulder. As he realized that the man take favorable reaction toward married people, just in case that the old man is a lunatic and IF he has Erin and Spencer in his custody and provided they are not yet dead, he tried using it to gain the man's trust.

"_Uhm sir, you haven't seen my... My-my-ahem-my wife and son by any chance I suppose?"_

"_Oh I saw them alright! You got your hands full with a feisty wife like that!"_

David only nodded; relieved to know that Erin and Spencer are alive thank God and he has to smile inside as he imagined what could have Erin did to gain the title from an old man with a gun.

"_Come on son! Smarten yourself up we don't want the missus and the kid waiting. What's your name soldier?_

The old man helped Rossi up from his position on the couch; his body ached in all the right places protesting for his not so wise decision to not sleep horizontally.

"_David Rossi sir, how did you know I'm a soldier?"_

"_WAS David, you served in Vietnam did you? But not anymore. You have the telltale sign of man who fought in that nasty war, I did so meself, but I quit for the missus. Come on chap, scurry up. "_

David could only shake his head.

"_Sir yes sir."_

"_And stop with the sir's, My wife Deirdre calls me honey or Nick, I don't think she'd appreciate you calling me honey, so let's stick with Nick, shall we?"_

Spencer, Erin and their breakfast company Deirdre sat around the table chatting away sipping coffee on a beautiful sunny morning, Erin looked really ethereal against the warm soft light from the morning sun her hair cascading down her shoulder some have strayed on her face like a silk curtain on the pavilion of the Goddess Hera, Spencer for the first time saw the woman behind the title and the red tapes, behind the politics and diplomacy, behind the iron and stoic mask, the real Erin Strauss is laughing and giggling to the old lady Deirdre who has equal beauty, a woman withered by time but molded by love and the beautiful disposition she surrounded herself with, he wondered where David is and if he is CALM. He is Italian and he finds it hard to be calm, that is as much as what Reid knows, he can only wish that Rossi _did not pick today of all days to be in his Italian temper…._

"_And the family is complete, here David, introduce me to your son and wife"_

"_Your mother and son? Why didn't you tell me? That's why look like each other" _

Deidre smiled and squeezed Erin's hands..

"_We are?"_

Erin smiled awkwardly towards Deirdre and raised her eyebrows sharply towards David.

David could only ask that may God help Erin Strauss and Spencer Reid because he has given his word to the old man and he most likely will be killed by the retired war veteran if he found out that he is lying.

"_YES…yes! That little man over there is Spencer and this is Erin my…My-wife."_

David stepped closer to where Erin is now standing and placed his hand around her waist drew her closer and leaned as if to nuzzle in her ear and whispered

"_I'll explain later"_

Erin smiled but David could hear the hiss in her voice

"_You better…"_

Spencer watched in disbelief as Erin Strauss unravel before his eyes, he knew David could think of this kind of crazy thing but he most definitely did not expect to see Erin agree to it.

"_Uhm excuse me Dav—Dad! I mean dad.."_

He bit his tongue real hard, he almost did call David by his name and potentially blows the lie.

"_Yes, SON?"_

As soon as David heard Spencer called him dad, he knew he will be having a good time with this charade even if only for a short time.

"_you can sit be-beside Mom..ahem..uhm… and I can sit there beside Deirdre and Nick."_

"_Thank you Spencer…"_

Erin could only look in disbelief as they all sat around the table, drinking coffee, eating waffles and pancakes as the day of what possibly could be the strangest morning of her life began..

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**disclaimer: i still dont own CM. i hope you guys are still there hanging for me. Im so very sorry for the delay. i've been real busy with the articles i've been writting. but with it done and over, i hope to update this story as soon as i can. Please review my lovies and let me know if i should continue this story or not. thanks.**

The day worn out slowly as the sun that rose brightly that morning started to get lost behind fluffy and dark cumulus clouds, Erin listened to the beautiful Deirdre with passion and unequivocal patience, the "boys" as Deirdre referred to them namely Nick, David and Spencer are out in the porch talking and smoking Cuban cigars except for the "child" Spencer who is not allowed to smoke by hid "daddy" for the fear of hurting the boy's poor lungs. Erin smiled as she remembered the angry look on Spencer's face and the devilish but nonetheless delicious smugness on David's face..

Meanwhile…

David paced the old porch with a tobacco in his hand, as much as he like to continue playing this little game of charade that he created he looked at the skies and decided to broach the topic of going home before another wave of the ugly mountain storm decides to pay another visit.

"Nick, as much as I love this cigar, I think my family and I should really be leaving soon."

Nick looked lost in his own memory looking out the lawn full of primroses and hazel nut trees, lost in his and his wife's memory. Right when David almost believed that the old man is not with them at the same time frame, he started to speak.

"Too late now son, the air smell of rain from the foot of the mountain."

"So, uhm.. that means we can't L—lea—leave soon?"

Spencer chimed in looking nervous and devastated at the same time.

"Right you are there boy!, no way my Deirdre would let your mommy leave now, she always said that women don't deserve to travel during rain."

And not long before the heavy rain poured on the roof as hard as it did when Erin, Dave and Spencer were brought huddled together in the little cottage. Erin and Deirdre went out to the porch to watch the rain pour outside together with the "boys"

Erin noticed how Nick held out his hand to Deirdre and held her tenderly like she is his lifeline but would risk dying if that means having to protect his wife from any pain. Nick's arm is wrapped around Deirdre's waist and the other hand is holding hers tenderly. Erin shut her eyes tightly willing the urge of throwing herself to the comfort of Dave's arms in this rainy morning and stay there until they get tired. Like they use to do.. Used to…

Oh memories like that should be buried deep into the memories of those involved, and emotions like that should not resurface again, for it will mean destruction in the long run. Destruction for both. Career and their hearts. For where Erin and Dave is concern, they ALMOST always end up ruining each other up to the point of no return.

How do people think that Dave became the notorious lover that he is now? And Erin became the uptight ice queen?

Because of each other of course..

She looked across the porch where Spencer and David are comfortably sitting facing each other and he saw his dark coffee eyes burning towards her, yep she knew he was looking at her the moment she stepped on that porch but seeing those coffee marbles swarming with unfathomable emotions is wonderful, no matter how dangerous it proved to skate on thin ice.

"Come dear, I'll show you to your room"

Deirdre ushered Erin to a room where a queen sized bed lay in the middle. She thought the bed looked large for a single guest until she realized that it was meant to be her and David's bed.

TOGETHER.

She gulped REAL hard.

"Will you excuse me for a minute Deir? I'd like to talk to my-My husb—bb-and."

"Sure Erin, I'll just take out the spare mattresses and pillows."

Erin treads carefully in the hallway and looked for David.

"Dave! Hey! David Rossi!"

She whispered calling him from across the room.

"What?"

"Come here!"

"What now Erin? It's fucking raining its not as if I'm God and can stop this helluva rain in a snap of my fingers!"

"Shut up you bastard! Will you just stop? Stop and fucking listen!"

"Geez woman! Your ass is too tight."

"Jerk! Listen, Deirdre gave us a room together to sleep on tonight, a room with no fucking sofa or not enough floor space for you to sleep on."

David scratched his beard and looked thoughtful for a moment and he smiled his saucy Casanova smile.

"Well then, I can be GOD in a very different way…"

David winked and walked away.

Erin's jaw dropped, heart beating against her chest, pulse racing and a familiar stir in her stomach.

Goddamn David Rossi.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: hulloh… I'm sorry this didn't came out as funny as the other chapter's but that's because, Erin and Spencer kept getting emotional as they talk to me. I hope you guys like it as it is. Thaaanks. Review please.

The dinner came and the deeper Nick and his wife Deirdre allowed David into their lives the bigger the catastrophe when they'd find out that they were lied to. Spencer knew the cons of this and yet he let David and Erin draw him in this competition with estrogen and testosterone, at first, he knew that the little was a futile attempt to save themselves from the wrath of a war veteran who owns the house that they invaded but as the time dragged on, noticing the challenging looks that David throw at Erin and Erin's equally challenging come backs he knew that again, they are caught in a sexual tension rivaling each other, wanting to get ahead of the other, not knowing or even seeing that they are dancing on a song that none of them knew the ending.

"_**So, uhhm Spencer dear what do you do? If you don't mind me asking."**_

Deirdre reached towards Spencer's hand and gave it a tender squeeze.

_**" I uhhm, I'm an FBI agent.''**_

"_**Oh Erin, you allowed your boy to work for the FBI? Isn't that a bit dangerous?"**_

Despite the kindness in Deirdre's voice and the good intention behind it and despite all the DESPITES that Spencer is NOT Erin's son, she felt like her motherhood was being questioned by a good-natured mother in-law..

''_**Actually, Deir, my Spencer here is the best at what he do. He and his father works as profilers for the BAU, they profile criminals and lock them up behind bars and they make the world less eviler for you and me."**_

David held his breath as Erin tensed beside him, seeing the fierce look in her eyes as she defended Spencer, and telling someone that he is not as weak as he looks, made him look at her and touch her cheek with passion that he'd rather not unleash in front of people. Perhaps sometime tonight.

Nick looked impressed, his eyes filled with envy as he watched Spencer and David exchange knowing looks. In his eyes are useless hopes of perhaps sometime soon he'd have a child of his own, as he and Deirdre are pass their child bearing years.

''_**You know, Dave, working with your son like that is very impressive, I can see you want to take care of him so bad that you worked with your son.. or is it the other way around"**_

Nick looked over to Spencer with questioning glance.

"_**Well, given that my father was born before me, it's likely that it is me who followed his footsteps''**_

"_**Spence honey, Nick was kidding..''**_

_**Deirdre rubbed Nicks shoulder with a grin.**_

"_**Oh.. .''**_

"_**And what about you pretty lady? What do you do?"**_

_**"I am their boss Nick"**_

Erin declared with smugness in her voice.

"_**Hell yeah you are Erin"**_

Deirdre looked real proud of a woman claiming superiority over her husband and son, no matter how tough Nick is, she made sure that she is the boss, and it doesn't happen with all the women out there.

"_**Uhm, she meant, she really is "the" boss in the BAU section, and she is our section chief, so my wife is the boss at work and AT Home."**_

David, laughingly explained.

"_**Now that's a girl power, hats off ma'am..''**_

Nick gestured taking an imaginary hat off and a bow, Deirdre giggled beside him.

"_**Spencer? May I come in?''**_

Erin poked her head inside the door of Spencer's room.

Spencer bolted upright and he loosened his grip to the blanket, he looked up and smiled at Erin.

"_**Yeah sure, come on in."**_

Erin sat at the side of the bed as she touched Spencer's face and tucked a stray hair behind his ear.

"_**Look, I know this whole situation is uneasy for you. I am so sorry for having to put you in a very compromising position."**_

Spencer captured Erin's hand and held it tightly close to his heart and he made sure that he is staring directly at Erin's eyes as he spoke.

''_**I have to be honest with you, I know that Dave is having the time of his life using this whole fiasco to piss you out of your wits, and in return you use all the chance you get to get under his nerves, don't look so surprised, I know all that. But, this whole charade affair, I can't stop myself from sinking and losing myself in this make believe. Having parents, even if it's just pretend, is such a wonderful feeling. And this, having you now, 'tucking' me to bed is such an unexplainable happiness. So, no. Do not apologize for giving me such a wonderful experience… ma'am."**_

Tears welled up in Erin's eyes as she listened to Spencer's confession, she didn't stop herself from grabbing the child and hug him tightly and kiss his forehead, the mother in her just had a heart attack out of happiness. She straitened herself up and started to walk out the door, she stopped and leaned on the door jam.

''_**Hey.. no late nights playing with candy crush saga''**_

"_**What? I'm old enough to not sleep at all."**_

"_**Just do it. I'm gonna be the boss, up until im still the "Mummy" and till you're under my roof"**_

"_**This is not even your roof…"**_

Erin mock glared at Spencer, and she broke into a huge happy smile.

"_**Lights out because you talk back…"**_

That, she flicked the light and slowly closed the door, leaving Spencer Reid a little above the normal happy level.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothin' and earned nothing for all my sh*ts here. but I like making you people happy.. should I go on? Please tell me..  
reviews and love.

''_**Where have you been wife?"**_

David propped himself up from the bed as Erin entered the room. Erin inhaled deeply as she walked towards the chair where the sleepwear that Deirdre lend her was neatly folded.

"_**Please don't make this a lot awful than it already is David."**_

"_**What? I just asked you where you've been, what's wrong with that?"**_

"_**Remove that smug look on your face agent Rossi, or will remove it by myself."**_

"_**Such a grump Erin, let me guess, you have a headache tonight, don't you?"**_

Erin grabbed a hairbrush and throws it, hitting David straight in the middle of the forehead.

"_**Ow! That hurts woman!"**_

"_**It ought to be, that was the main purpose. Told you, I'd wipe that smugness myself.''**_

Erin sauntered towards the bathroom walking passed Rossi is nursing his forehead with forceful rubs to subside the throbbing pain.

The hot bath was relaxing and Erin realized that she could have avoided the embarrassment if she used this bathroom instead of the one in the hallway the first time she came in the cabin. After she had the bath, she tried to reach at the towel when she realized she left it on the dresser mirror outside at the foot of the bed where the MOTHERFUCKER David Rossi is currently waiting.

"_**Uhhm Dave?"**_

Erin called softly from the bathroom as tame as she could muster, trying to hide the disgust in her sweet tone.

"_**David? Are you still awake?"**_

"_**How could I sleep with a fucking bump on my head? What do you want?!"**_

"_**The..u-uhm towel. Could you—could you please hand it to me?"**_

David is smiling like a maniac as she walked towards the dresser and he thoughtfully picked the towel, thinking of various ways to get back at Erin using the God sent piece of cloth.

"_**Fine. But open the door and let me in.''**_

''_**Are you out of your fucking mind you son of a bitch?''**_

''_**I'm going to brush my teeth! Do you want to dry yourself or not?"**_

''_**Could you brush your fucking teeth after I got out?"**_

"_**Erin I hope you understand that I want to brush my teeth NOW, preferably while I'm alive. Not later because who knows what you'd do to me."**_

"_**David, I swear to GOD! I'd kill you as soon as I get out of here!"**_

"_**See what I mean? Just get behind the curtain and open the door!"**_

''_**lower you voice you jerk! Fine."**_

The door opened with a soft click and David entered the small bathroom. He held the towel a little farther for the pleasure of seeing the full length of Erin's bare arms.

"_**let it go David!"**_

"_**Your welcome Erin.."**_

He opened the door and started to get out of the bathroom.

"_**Where are you going? I thought your brushing your teeth?**_

''_**I remembered I just brushed right before you came in."**_

"_**You bastard!"**_

"_**karma is a bitch. Back at you Erin!"**_

''_**Uh, Erin, you are at my side of the bed.."**_

"_**Your what?"**_

''_**Side of the bed.. you're here 25 years ago."**_

"_**Oh for whoever's sake David! How could you remember a tiny detail from 25 years ago, but always seem to forget that written reports are to be submitted every Monday?"**_

''_**Because reports are fucking annoying and what happened 25 years ago is AMAZING babe. Now, move.''**_

David grabbed Erin as she was about to climb down from the bed looking really pissed but nostalgic, he climb atop her and he stopped for a quick kiss as he moved to the other side of the bed, pushing Erin a bit to the other side, he sighed contentedly as he tucked his arms behind his head and wiggled his toes. Erin stared blankly at the ceiling as he relished the quick kiss, remembering the kisses they shared in the passed, the sweet and innocent kisses, the hot and passionate, the angry and demanding, and the kisses for just about everything.

''_**What happened between us bella?"**_

"_**I don't know Dave, I forgot. It's better that way I guess.''**_

"_**Yeah you're right..maybe you are right."**_

"_**Goodnight Dave…"**_

Erin stifled a yawn as she turned her back towards Rossi and she held on tightly to the blanket.

"_**Night babe…"**_

_Moments later…_

''_**I still love you Erin…"**_

David whispered.

His voice was soft and hoarse but tender and full of passion, the words bounced through the empty walls of the small room as David turned his back against Erin.

Erin smiled and she whispered a sad but soft

''_**I know Dave. I do too."**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hulloh **** this is the uber delayed update of this fic, and i believe we are down to 3 more updates before I officially end this. Please please forgive the late late update. And know that I am working on a new one. Review. Thaaaaaanks.**

Erin woke up feeling David spooning her warmly. In the midst of hazy half awake trance, she let herself smile and buried her head deeper into the pillow. Some things never change and that includes the comfort that she would always feel when David's arms are around her, perhaps the only comfort that she ever wanted. She let herself wallow back into the warmth of the moment and let sleep claim her again, she floated into another dreamless sleep with her back against David's chest, feeling his heart's steady rhythm. 

Spencer woke up early and decided to walk around the woods and perhaps by any luck, make Erin's car work. He doesn't know the slightest things about cars but he'd try nonetheless, for Erin.  
The woman has made so much effort the past 48 hours to make him feel comfortable and even the first to stand for him when the need rises. Before he made his way outside he passed by Erin and Dave's room, he knew that whatever happened to those two is none of his business but, curiosity calls so he took a small peek through the gap between the door and its jam. He saw the reason why David never settled for a single woman, and the explanation for three failed marriage. Those women are not Erin Strauss. And in that moment, he knew he understand the word love. 

"_**Reid…"**_

David called softly, Spencer stopped dead on his tracks just outside the door seconds after he carefully shut it hoping not to disturb the sleeping figures. Too late he realized Dave have been awake for quiet some time. Spencer opened the door again only to see David on his feet walking towards him. 

"_**Come on kid, lets talk outside.."**_

Obviously, the elderly couple Nick and Deirdre is still asleep because the house is still empty hovering and movements. Spencer sat himself in the sofa as David started to speak.

"_**Hey buddy, are you with me?"**_

"_**Yeah..I'm all ears."**_

"_**Kid, do you know what day is today?"**_

"_**A Wednesday..Why?"**_

"_**No boy wonder, I mean the occasion."**_

"_**It's not your birthday, isn't it?"**_

"_**No. mother's day Reid. Mother's day!"**_

"_**Oh… I guess I'd have to get my mom a gift as soon as we get home."**_

"_**That, you should boy. As sure as I'd be getting my own mother a gift. But I'm thinking what about we arrange a little something for that woman in there?"**_

Dave jabbed his finger into thin air pointing the direction where Erin was peacefully sleeping. 

"_**Ohh…"**_

Reid looked apprehensive and unsure for a moment. David sat himself beside Spencer.

"_**I guess you're right Dave, technically, 48 hours ago she became my "mom" and she still is.. Let's just say we'd extend the contract a bit.. Hey, I think I actually have a good plan in mind."**_

"_**Now that's my contractual son right there, you always have good things in that mind of yours. Now spill before your "mother" decides that she already slept enough."**_

David ruffled Spencer's hair with a smile beaming on his face. The kind of shine that would rival the rising sun on the east.

"_**Goodbye Nick, Deirdre' thank you so much for welcoming us to your home..If ever you guys would visit Virginia, give us a ring." **_

Erin shook Nick's hand and gave Deirdre a warm hug.  
They decided to leave after breakfast to avoid any more trouble with afternoon weather. And since Erin's car is not in a working condition, they arranged for it to be towed as soon as they get back to the main. And since cell phones are useless in that part of the land, none of them even bothered to look at the cellular that they owned.

After the necessary farewells was said, the three started their descend from the mountain. Spencer asked to sit at the passenger's seat beside David and Erin opted to sit at the back.

Despite the wonderful things that happened to her and the two men, Erin feels a stinging emptiness in her heart. Today is mother's day and she highly doubts that her children would even bother to greet her or let alone remember her. She sighed a heavy sigh, oblivious of the plan that her "temporary" son and husband planned out for her.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**update is here... Reviews :)**

Its been hours after David and Spencer dropped her off at her front door but Erin only managed to step inside her house and sit for a couple of minutes before she started to sort through some of her take home case files. She didn't even have the time to get upstairs and get a decent shower and clean clothes, and she is getting a bit more upset as every minute turn into hours that her phone didn't ring.  
she glanced down at another folder and looked longingly to the phone, what she would give for one of her children to call her and perhaps to greet her a happy mother's day. In her hearts of heart, no matter how bullshit coated and no matter how thick the fuck is its wall, she is hurting.

Hurting in the sense that there is a sick sensation in her heart that makes her wanna pee and cry at the same time, it makes her want to vomit all the sadness out, makes her want to shout and throw everything within her grasp and making her want to just shut up and die. She knew she'd been a bad daughter and a bland wife, if there is something she thought she was good at, it was for being a mom, but apparently, she screwed that up too. The moment she allowed herself to be addicted to alcohol she gave up her "best mom award" all too easy.

The world outside started to grow dark, and street lamps took their turns in lighting up. All but Erin's house became alive with its welcoming homely warm lights. Erin dozed off with a heavy heart in her throat, the buzzing of her door woke her up, she slept sad and she has woken up from a nap, confused and upset.

"Don't tell me, you forgot to pay the electricity...?"

"What are you doing here David?"

Erin flicked the switch and the whole house came to life.

"Hey, would you mind waiting up for Spencer? He's collecting things from the trunk.'

"Sure David Rossi, come in and saunter into my house."

She stated sarcastically and it seem that David do not give a damn, he went through the kitchen and soon enough pans and casseroles were banging at each other. Reid came in minutes later with face hidden behind gigantic paper bags not even seeing Erin standing at the front door.

"A little to the right Spencer, ow! Watch your feet. To the left. No, not there that's the powder room, turn to the left, mind your head.."

Erin was too dumb founded and as if she is nailed to where she is standing staring blankly into the kitchen door, she could hear David and Spencer mumbling things.

She decided to follow them and see for herself what is going on, when Spencer came out with a box of flower in his hand and gift on the other.

"What is this?"

"Well, happy mother's day to you.. And thank you for taking me on your wing and welcoming me on your nest even if it is only for two days. Here, flowers. I don't know which do you prefer but I got you Lilly of the valleys. Im…i—m ahem I am proud to call you my mother even if its just for a short period of time, thank you."

Spencer leaned down to give Erin a kiss on her cheek and he reached on her face to wipe away a streak of tear that fell from her misty blue eyes.

"Thank you, son…"

Erin whispered her gratefulness but it seems that her heart is shouting it from the top of the highest mountains; never in her dreams did it ever occur to her that Spencer Reid could be the reason of her 'happy' tears ever.

"What about this?"

"I got you a lavender bath soap and lavender candles to calm you up a bit, now, do me a favor and relax for a bit. Get a shower while David and I prepare dinner.."

Spencer pushed her towards the stairs and she is happy to oblige.

TBC


End file.
